Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of optimization, and, more particularly, to performing cataclysms in optimization simulations.
Optimization algorithms are used to find solutions to optimization problems by starting with an initial set of random candidate solutions (e.g., provided by a user, randomly generated, etc.) and iteratively analyzing and modifying the candidate solutions, according to an objective function, until reaching a satisfactory solution. Optimization algorithms may also be referred to as metaheuristic optimization algorithms, combinatorial optimization algorithms, soft-computing algorithms, etc. For instance, one type of optimization algorithm is an evolutionary algorithm. An evolutionary algorithm uses techniques loosely based on biological evolution, reproduction, mutation, recombination, and natural selection to find solutions to optimization problems. Simulations that implement evolutionary algorithms act upon populations, such that individuals in a population represent candidate solutions to an optimization problem. The candidate solutions are evaluated for fitness (i.e., evaluated according to a fitness function) and the population “evolves” as successive generations of the population are selected/generated and modified loosely based on the biological techniques. As the population evolves, overall fitness of the population tends to increase. A solution to the optimization problem is found when the overall fitness of the population has reached a satisfactory level, or in other words, when the fitness function, or other objective function, evaluates to an optimal solution. Simulations based on optimization algorithms, such as evolutionary algorithms, can perform well for finding solutions to problems in engineering, biology, economics, robotics, etc. because objective functions can be tailored to fit the problems.